We'll Meet Again
by Eureka234
Summary: Just another typical smut&slash Free! fic. This one is Makoto/Haruka - my favorite pairing! Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the _Free! Iwatobi Swim Club_ characters or story. They all belong to KyoAnimation. This applies to all chapters.

This is designed for smut so please enjoy!

* * *

I pondered over the days events in my head, like usual afternoon routine. People deal with stress in different ways, for different reasons. Some like to meditate, read or eat cake. A sad few take drugs or sleep. Me? I like to observe my thoughts while thrashing out in a swimming pool.

I took a gulp of air as I turned for my next lap of freestyle. Yeah, I have a thing for swimming. I guess it's the same as those jock types whom lift weights at a gym, to give them a sense of purpose. God, does that mean I'm a jock?

As water splashed and fogged my vision, I saw a vague outline of a flesh colored something. That could only mean one thing.

"Haru...!" Makoto cried.

_Damn it._

Waves pulsed over my legs. Broken Japanese pierced my ears. "...Okay?"  
I tried to ignore him, but figured it was best not to push buttons. I stopped, lift my head above water, and put my goggles on my head. I watched Makoto's face get bigger as he paddled towards me.

"What did you say?" I said, bored.

Makoto looked nervously at his feet. "I just wanted to see if you were ok. It wasn't cool of Gou to make fun of you"  
"I don't care" I said.

Even I knew it was a lie. I didn't want to be here in the pool with Tachibana-kun. I wanted to be alone. "Why are you still here?"  
Makoto sighed "You're not being very nice, Haru-chan. I'm trying to support you. See, that's why I'm standing next to you right now"  
"I didn't ask for your help"  
I dived underwater, only to be yanked back out again by the ankle. Makoto was too strong for his own good. As I silenty yelled and felt my hair drag, Makoto smiled his usual smile. He held me partially upside down.

"Yet again you prove your desire for escapism" He said, and he dropped me.

"ARG"

I re-aranged myself, standing upright in the shallow water. I hate Makoto's smile. Does he ever get sad about anything?

Wanting desperately to escape, I decided to take the route which would result in the least ankle-tugging.

"I appreciate your help and all" I explained, trying and failing to look at him "but I think I've done enough thinking for today. I'm gonna hit the showers" I lied. Seriously, I don't care much for chlorine in my hair. In fact, I rather like it. It was weird girls took so much time into washing their hair afterwards.

Makoto sounded taken aback as I walked away. "E-Eh? If you're sure, Nanase-kun"

* * *

I sighed in relief, as warm water gushed down my back and splattered against the drain. The boys change rooms didn't have the most glamerous of facilities. They were old, slighty rusty, and some of the taps dripped incessently. The lights were dulled and cast a dark hue in the room. It was lucky it was 3pm, a time when classes would usually be in session, because there was no one else here. I was being a rebel child. I tried to block out the words Gou had said to me. She insisted that I had a thing for her brother, but was in denial about it.

_That's gotta be why you love the water so much, right?_ she had laughed. _It reminds you of him._

_Shut up,_ I had wanted to say. _I have never heard of such a ridiculous theory in my life._

Granted, my life hasn't been lived for very long. What the hell? I know who I am, right?

"Excuse me!" Makoto's sing song voice entered my ears "Sorry to bother you Nanase-kun, but is it ok if I take a shower too?"  
"No" I answered bluntly. I don't care if I'm still in swimming trunks and so is he. The thought was too weird right now. It made no sense, because I had never interpreted my swimming hobby in that way. It was the equivilant of thinking watching football, gouging down on fried chicken and drinking beer was a queer thing to do. You just didn't do it.

"Um, well is it ok if I just talk to you? I can sit over here if you like"

_What's his deal?_ I thought.

I peered over at him. He looked sweaty in the nervous sense, and was sitting down on the bench, towel wrapped around himself.

"Do you think I'm a big joke too?" I asked.

Makoto frowned. "No way, Haruka. Why do you think I'm putting in so much effort to help you?"

"Because that's what you do" I said, dully "You follow me"  
Makoto sighed. I looked away, to stare at the tiles on front of me. The sound of the water was a good excuse to avoid long answers to questions. Hopefully by some miracle he would think so too.

"I'm sorry Gou was so cruel to you. She was just trying to be funny around her friends"

_You proved me wrong yet again, Makoto-kun._

"Yeah? Well, I thought she was my friend too"

Makoto paused. "It was just a joke"

"I KNOW!" I yelled "I just hate jokes like that"

"Hmm" Makoto pondered on his response "I used to get jokes like that all the time back in the day. Girls never asked me out because they thought I was gay. I found out one Valentines day when I gave one of my friends a chocolate. She almost fainted!"  
He laughed "Seriously, I laugh, but I hear you, man. That sucks"  
"It does" I agreed. As annoyed as I was, it was nice to hear I wasn't alone. "Did she go out with you in the end?"  
"For a week" Makoto admitted "but then she said it didn't feel right"  
"Harsh" I was surprised to find myself leaning away from the shower water, trying to get in on the conversation.

"It turns out she was the gay one in the end" Makoto laughed.

My eyes widened. "Seriously?"  
"Yeah. How ironic is that?"  
I chuckled "Maybe Gou's trying to hide a little secret of her own"

"You never know"

I turned to Makoto, and wanted to say thank you, but I think he already knew, because he was smiling. That was the weird thing about Makoto. His smile was only annoying when you were in a terrible mood.

"If you don't mind me saying so Haruka-kun, I wouldn't have picked you for the 'get offended' type" Makoto continued.

I shrugged. "I dunno. I'm trying to figure out why it makes me so angry. I mean, it is pretty typical of yaoi fans like her to pull out the big guns. It's just not what I want to hear"  
"Is it... oh, nevermind"  
"What?"  
"Is it something you haven't explored in great detail?" Makoto chimed in, tentitavely.

"I don't know. I haven't had a crush on any girls, if that's what you mean"  
"Interesting" Makoto said "Why is that?"  
"I'm not sure" I admitted "I guess I'm an antisocial deliquent. I've just never thought about them much. Sure, I can look at a girl and think 'She's cute', but it stops there. I don't love anyone. I don't really care about anyone. I know it sounds crazy. Maybe I'm a psychopath"

"That would make sense" Makoto chuckled

"Hey!" I retorted.

"Well..." Makoto stood up, unwrapped his towel and walked over to me "do you ever think boys are cute too?"  
"Err..."  
The words went in one ear, and out the other. My mind stopped in a numbness I couldn't escape. I didn't like it.

"Huh?" I repeated.

Makoto grinned. "Do you ever think pleasantries about boys?"

Before I could retort, he turned his towel into a whip and tried to whack me with it.

"Waah!" I jumped away, but the towel only got soaked and fell down. "I-I-I don't know"  
"Would it make it easier for you" Makoto suggested "If I told you I had a thing for you in middle school?"  
This time I really did go blank. I retreated into the shower and let the water gush over me, taking over my mind with its white noise.

_I don't want to listen to this,_ I thought,_ I don't want to deal with it._

From next to me, I heard the squeaking of a tap and more gushing of water. Was Makoto next to me? What was I supposed to do? Please don't let him touch me. I heard a muffled noise which I thought was Makoto talking, but then more squeaking, and... the water above my head lessened.

_What is he doing?_ I thought, terrified. _What does he want? I want my water back!_  
I kept my eyes shut, and didn't consider opening them. The gushing of water next to me, and the cold dribble of water above my hair made sure of that. In the dark, I tried to reach out for the tap again, but was shocked to feel a warm, squishy thing there instead. My eyes flew open.

"Makoto!?" I gasped, and I let go instantly. His hand was firmly on the tap to make sure I didn't run away from conversation again. I stared fearfully at Makoto's green eyes, his gentle smile.

"It's not _that_ bad, is it?" he said, and all humor had disapeared for his voice "I'll let go if you promise you'll still talk to me"  
"Why won't you just... I don't want to talk about it!" I yelled.

Makoto watched calmly back.

"You break my heart, you know?" Makoto said "Just to look at you struggle, knowing I can't do anything to help"  
"No one can help me!" I roared. I was over this shit.

I stepped forward, considering stealing his shower water. Makoto's eyes narrowed.

"Just be grateful I'm trying to help you as a friend. Otherwise you may be stuck in this confused hole of a place for the rest of your life. Is it really that terrifying to think about? I mean, how is it different to boys and girls liking each other?"  
"It would be ME they're making fun of!" I shouted "If it was true it won't be a joke anymore!"  
"Even if it was true" Makoto continued "What's wrong with laughing at yourself? How can you deal with anyones critisicms, true or not, if you can't just have a little giggle about it?"  
"It's not that simple" I growled "I'm not you, Makoto-kun! I can't just smile and make it go away!"  
"I did that with you" he murmured, and I couldn't speak anymore. Firstly, I noticed his eyes which were filled with a deep layer of sadness. Then his hands, which had let go of the tap and gripped onto my hand. Lastly, his lips which planted themselves on the side of my face. The cold brim of his skin on my cheek. The icy gush of change room air when he drifted away. I shivered, as the full impact of having no shower water hit me. The warmth of his shower splattered gently on my arms.  
He looked melancholy. "I didn't tell you because I knew you wouldn't be able to deal with it. I knew you would say no. I thought you could figure it out in your own time. However, I guess I was wrong about that too. I'm not trying to come onto you, Haru-chan. I just want you to understand that I still care for you, no matter what. You're my friend, and that won't ever change. Even though the decision broke me, I was able to deal with the pain because I would remind myself, it was gonna be ok"  
I tried to comprehend again what had just happened, so I played the kiss back in my head, over and over. My face grew hot. I ripped free of Makoto's grasp and turned my shower water back on. As it poured and eased my many goosebumps, a new sensation came to light. It was kindness.

"Look, I'm really sorry I did that to you" I said. "I'm not trying to come across as ill-willed. But I don't know how to figure it out"  
"It has been in my lack of experience" Makoto mentioned "That the ones who are the most afraid are the ones who are capable of loving the most"  
I really wanted to snap back 'I don't love you', but kept quiet. Instead, I took a different route.

"How long did you like me for?" I asked. Makoto's face was neutral

"Enough time"  
"How much is that?"  
"Why does it matter to you?" Makoto asked, curiously. I paused, and tried to think about why I cared. I guess I wanted to make it up to him however possible. "If I try say sorry, and figure things out here with you, will you judge me?" I asked, cheeks glowing pink. Don't ask me what I'm thinking. I don't really know myself.

Makoto tilted his head. "I don't get what you mean"  
"Thanks for the kiss" I said, glancing away. "I appreciate the sentiment"  
What am I doing? Why have I gone crazy?  
"You're a good friend, Haru-chan" Makoto smiled.

_That won't do,_ I thought, _Not now. I need to find the means to a solution. Even if it means achieiving the impossible._

"Is it ok if I... not be your friend for a little while?" I mumbled. My words must have sunk into the sound of shower water, for Makoto didn't hear me.

"What was that, Haru-chan?" he asked.

"I can't think of feel anything I comprehend right now" I said, as clearly as possible "But I would like to make sense of it with you"  
I gulped. Makoto's eyes widened, and his cheeks flushed pink. I stepped out of my circle of space, and glanced towards the change room. No one else was there. Hardly knowing what I was doing, I leant forwards to Makoto, water pounded my face, and kissed him on the cheek. Makoto giggled.

"Gee, that's so sweet of you, Haru-chan!" he cooed. It reminded me so much of Gou it pissed me off. I pulled his hair.

"Don't make this gayer than it has to be, Makoto-kun" I hissed. I pulled harder.

"Ow, ow, ow, ok! I'll behave" he pleaded.

I let go, still not happy by his standards. How did that kiss feel? I don't really know. It felt the same as Makoto's, but in reverse?

"What do you want to do?" Makoto asked.

I held my breath as I leant closer to him. I had to try something else.

"Shhh" I murmured, and gathering all my courage, I let my lips reach his. It didn't help that I'd never dated a girl so I didn't know what to expect. His lips were slightly dry, but soft and cool. I lingered there for a litle while, and let go. He tasted like water. It was relaxing in a strange way. The shower helped clean myself of any unforgiving thoughts. If I was a shark, he was a dolphin. I must pursue him to survive.

"Thanks" Makoto responded in a deep voice, obviously tryng to de-gay himself. I hit him.

"Just shut up!"

All dignity gone, I kissed him again, only this time, I attempted to go futher. I pressed my tongue slowly into his mouth, and he invited it, eagerly. I felt a hidden source of motivation leak out through Makoto's fingertips. He found my hand in the shower water, and squeezed it. I let go of him, and pushed myself up to his body. Abs on abs, shoulders on shoulders, trunks on trunks. I felt something stiffen up near my legs, and it wasn't mine.

"S-s-sorry" Makoto mumbled, and I put a hand over his mouth. For some reason, it didn't gross me out. Considering Makoto's history, I half expected it. I must go with the flow.

"I told you to shut up, didn't I?" I snarled "Keep to your word or I'm leaving"  
"M-maybe" Makoto began "We should retreat to somewhere less public"  
I raised an eyebrow "Where do you suggest?"  
Makoto smiled. "Your house is always a safe option"


	2. Chapter 2

_Author notes:_ As you can probably tell, this chapter will turn graphic and smutty... prepare your brains! Thanks for those following the story thus far.

* * *

There was something different about the cool afternoon air on the walk back to my house. As my sopping hair dried slowly in the sunlight, it felt like an earthquake was about to occur. It was forboding and exciting at the same time. I glanced at some trees on the sidewalk, jealous of how peaceful their life was. They didn't have to figure out who they were. They didn't have to think at all.

Makoto and I tried to keep conversation light. I didn't want to consider what was ahead or behind me, and it seemed Makoto took the hint for once. Since that was all we had ever done, it didn't take too much effort to achieve. My speedos were still damp under my school pants, but thankfully they are dark so no one noticed.

I tried to smile, but couldn't.

* * *

I pushed the door open, too aware of the sweat on my fingers as I did so.

"The air is so nice and cool here" Makoto said, awed. "I love it"

"Yes" I responded firmly. There was nothing special about the place. It was just comforting and convinient. It kept nice in summer, and stayed warm in winter.

I poured myself a glass of water.

"Want anything?" I began, almost forcing the words out. My throat constricted, and I suddenly had no idea what I had come here for. What were the expectations?

Makoto bowed. "Yes please, Haruka-chan"  
I gritted my teeth, and started to take another glass out of the cupboard, but Makoto walked up to me and picked up the one I had drunk out of. He skulled it. "That was my glass!" I retorted, flabbergasted. Makoto smiled. He placed it back on the bench.

"I know. Let's go somewhere, shall we?"

I grabbed Makoto by the sleeve, and he turned back to me.

"What's wrong?" he asked, worried.

"What is the deal here?" I began "What were you hoping we could get up to?"

Makoto hesitated, and blushed "Erm, whatever you want"

"B-b-but I have no idea" I mouthed "I'm not an expert. I've never kissed anyone before. What comes after kissing?"  
"Anything you like" Makoto shrugged "Was kissing ok?"  
"I didn't mind it" I admitted.

"Ok. How about that?" he suggested. I sighed, and sat down on the sofa.

"If anyone else comes home, we turn on the TV - act natural. Say we've been swimming. Agreed?"  
"Agreed"

It was the perfect moment for tumbleweed to cross the room. I stared into Makoto's eyes, hoping that he had some greater inspiration.

_I think I'M his inspiration,_ I concluded, and I was in awe that such a thing was possible.

He sat down next to me. I looked him up and down. What was underneath those pants of his? God, was that too gay of a thought?

Who cares, maybe if you stop thinking it'll make sense.

Maybe all my answers are with Makoto and I just wasn't able to see.

"Are you feeling light-headed?" Makoto smiled pleasantly. I leant forward, and cautiously put a hand on his leg for balance. My eyes were watering.

"I don't know"

I kissed him very gently. I didn't want to be a shark anymore. I want to be a swan. Something graceful, strong and magestic. Something that was able to keep secrets, and display beauty at the same time. Could I dance across the water with him? Makoto ran a hand through my hair.

"Haru-chan" he said, startled "You're crying"  
I didn't want to talk about it, or understand. I kissed him again, and I realized it wasn't enough to sustain me. I needed more. Trying to be seductive, I unbuttoned his shirt with my eyes shut.

"What...ar..." Makoto mumbled.

_What the hell do boys do to show they love each other?_

I ran a finger lightly down his chest, feeling stupid.

_Why the heck do you have to keep analysing everything, Haru?_

Just go with it.

_But it's hard. I don't even know what I'm doing._

Makoto grabbed onto my hand. This time I didn't pull away.

"Is it bad there's part of me that still likes you?" Makoto whispered.

"Seems normal to me" I responded.

"Good" Makoto sighed in relief. He kissed me lightly on the lips. He pointed to my pants.

"May I?" he inquired. My heart pounded in my ears.

"May you what?" I asked.

"I dunno" Makoto blushed "Can I take off your pants?"  
"What happens then?" I wondered.

"Whatever you want" Makoto repeated, smiling. Stupid Makoto smile. Stupid Makoto calmness.

I stood up from the sofa, and unbuttoned my school pants, pulling them off. My swimming trunks remained. I noticed that Makoto had gotten an erection again, but I tried to pretend I hadn't seen. It was somewhat...intriguing.  
"How can I tell if I'm gay?" I asked Makoto "How did you do it?"  
"I suppose" Makoto said, trailing a finger down my chest. I sat down again. "At first, I just noticed that I was looking at you. Then, I would wonder what it would be like to hold your hand... to hold you. I started to get curious. 'What's wrong with you?' I would think. The more I tried to push it away, the stronger it became. When I had a dream about you, that was the end of it. I woke up and I knew: I've gotta be gay. I mean, I liked my female classmate too. But men are also part of the picture. You're my best friend - what could be wrong about something like that?"  
"Deep" I said, trying to make sense of it "What was the dream?"

"Err..." Makoto's voice trailed away. He blushed.

"Right. Forget it" I pushed the disturbing thoughts to the back of my mind.

Makoto sighed. "Haru-kun, if you don't want to I understand. I got impression that sorting it out through your thoughts is difficult for you"  
I wasn't really listening. I was thinking of a way to shut my brain up. Some drugs would be ideal, but I'm not that kind of person. Alcohol? That was it. There was only one way to solve this. I dove into my cupboard and pulled out a bottle of sake.

"Want some?" I asked. Makoto grinned. His teeth were insanely white and perfectly pointed. I bet he never had a dentist try rip a tooth out.

"Sure! Let's toast to 'understanding feelings'"

I mixed half a cup of sake with iced tea. Sake tasted too strong on its own. I had rarely consumed sake in my life, but this seemed like a good opportunity. Before I knew it, I was in a mental battle between my sleazeball self (where did he come from?) and my depressed drunk self.  
"Hey Makoto" I grinned, swirling my drink around in my hand "do you wanna go back to where we were before? Because now that I think about it, I have nothing to lose. It's not like I have anything to gain either. Life is kinda pointless like that"

"I don't think life is that pointless" Makoto said "But sure! If you want. but it'll be a secret yeah?'  
"I'd be insane if I said no" I remembered I hadn't eaten since lunch, and even then I had a protein shake, so I was quick to absorb the poison. Makoto seemed to take a little longer. Wait, maybe he's drunk all the time? This time I gave slobbery kisses, kind of to mock Mokoto. I let my mind wander to wherever it wanted to go. I would set it free. My attention turned to the sensation of Makoto's smilie, soft lips. His big, strong hands, stroking my back. He let it rest in the small of my back. I gripped onto his locks of dirty blonde hair, lost in the sensual softness. He must condition like crazy. Makoto took a leap of faith and felt up my backside. It sort of felt addictive, like coffee, or mackerel. The adrenaline was striking, and I needed more of it. The more my body could return to its basic instincts, the quicker I could unleach the sharklike swan within. I chomped Makoto hard on the neck. He whimpered.

"OUCH! I didn't know you liked biting"

I pulled away from him, and flicked my hair in that silly way that made his eyes go wide.

"I might see you cumming" I murmured. I winked at him. Makoto groaned.

"Can I please feel under your swimmers?" Makoto pleaded "Pretty please"  
"Only if I can to you" I said, forcing my voice deeper. I probably sounded like a madman.

Makoto blushed. "Pretty please?"  
Part of me wanted to run away to my bedroom. If someome walked in it would be difficult to pull away. Rather, I knew I would want to keep going. The horrors would be scaring. I could just imagine my mother walking in. I would be lying over Makoto, with white goo dripping from my face, like a salivating dog. Hideous, but attractive, yes? No? I gasped as Makoto's hand slid down towards my crotch. Surprisingly, it was hard. Me? Why? This is normal, right? Makoto rubbed it slightly. He was peering cautiously into my eyes, trying to see my reaction. I hid my eyes behind my mop of dark blue hair. It felt good, somehow. I felt irregular rushes of warmth zap up my spine, as Makoto sorted out angle and positioning. His hands were cold, but it still felt irresistable. I kissed Makoto, forcefully. I wanted him to know that I... I...  
"If you stop, I will hit that smile off your face forever" I threatened. Makoto grinned, and he seemed pleased, but embarrased as well.  
"What should I do?" he asked "I'll do whatever you want"

One of my eyes were hidden by my hair, but I peered at Makoto with the other one, and slid my hand down my speedos too, to only find damp skin. Stupid speedos. I wrapped my hand around Makoto's fingers, and closed it into a fist.

"Do what you want" I shrugged, knowing he would want to kill me for that comment. Makoto's eyes wrimmed with awe, and an inner struggle.

"If you're sure"  
I knew he was nervous, so I edged closer to him. I touched noses with him.

"Wanna tell me about that dream?"  
Makoto shook his head. Suddenly, I felt what could be best described as a zap of pleasure. It was unexpected, and fleeting. I gasped, and wanting the angle to be better, I head but Makoto. He understood, and fell backwards onto the sofa. He lost grip on me for a second, but quickly adjusted. I bent forward and, trembling, kissed Makoto on his neck, where bite marks were.

"Can you think about it then... for me?" I asked. Makoto stared at me with confused, hurt eyes. He was certainly debating how much of my actions were just from alcohol. He nodded.

"Haruka-kun, I am so grateful for this" he said "and I'm so sorry I dragged you into it"  
"You didn't" I said "I decided on my own. Alcohol just enhances emotion, remember?"  
I wanted to do more for Makoto, but I also didn't want the feelings to go away.

_damn you_

Blushing, I removed Makoto's hand. "C-can we go to my room? I need somewhere to put these speedos"  
Makoto jumped up faster than I had seen him all day. "Let's go already"

* * *

_Dear bedroom, gorgeous bed, I'm sorry, but I must taint you now._

My brain felt flowy, thoughts fluid and floating in empty space. I could feel the effects of tipsiness gradually drain away, gushing violently like a plug pulled from a tub, but funnily enough, my thoughts only became slower. I could walk in a straight line, smell dust, feel the floor under my feet. I wasn't drifting anymore, but I knew where I stood. I knew what I wanted. Even if I regret this decision, right now, I want to be with Makoto. Our friendship wouldn't stay the same. I didn't know if I was in love with him, but I wanted to know more about him. Even if we dated afterwards, who cares, right? It felt strangely comfortable and natural in this space. I didn't feel like I was rushing. It was almost as though my body had prepared for this its whole, sad life. Is that strange? Yes. I think it is.  
Makoto locked the door and dropped our clothes on the floor, as I, blushing madly, slowly lowered my speedos, leaving bare naked flesh. Makoto looked suddly more manly and mature than I had seen him. He had a concern in his eye, coupled only with pride.

"You're one hunky dude, Haru-chan" Makoto said. "I only hope I can measure up"  
I stood back, out of instinct, so that he could walk past me. I bowed. "If we're talking about how ripped we are, you win" I said.

"Do I?" Makoto wondered. Appearing distinctly feminine, but strong, he pulled off his speedos too. I couldn't help but stare, but I didn't care what he looked like.

"Lie down" I said, and I pointed to the floor. Makoto blushed. "Really?"  
"Yes" I said, and I picked a pillow off the bed, and handed it to him. With a satisfied flick of my hair, I watched as Makoto followed my orders

"I haven't eaten for hours"  
"Oh?" Makoto blushed, but I could tell he wanted me. Stupid kid. I grabbed a bedsheet, and pulled it over myself. I climbed over the top of Makoto. I was about to touch his manhood, but Makoto put up a hand to stop me.

"are you sure?" Makoto hurried "its not just the alcohol? i don't want you to do something stupid"  
"Most of the alchol influence is gone" I smiled "Besides, I only had one glass"  
"True" Makoto sighed "I'm nervous"  
"I'll chat to you later" I promised "right now, I want to think as little as possible, so I can make up my mind"

"Yes, if that's what you want" Makoto sighed "whatever floats your boat"  
I took a breathe, and looked into Makoto's eyes. This was actually happening. We were actually going to do this. I closed my eyes, as though preparing to take a dive, and lowered my mouth. My nose softly brushed Makoto's manhood, and I licked him, feeling the contours, pressing into them. Makoto tensed beneath me. He grasped onto my head, as though trying to crack my skull. His breath was heavy, and slowed. He was trying to hold back. I tasted him in my mouth. Chlorine. Salt. Skin. Trying to coordinate my tongue, I attempted to replicate what I thought would feel good to me. I moved my head. Makoto groaned. "Uuugggghrrg"  
He sounded almost angry. I touched his hand, the one that was digging fingernails into my head, and held him.

_ Relax,_ I wanted to say._ It's ok_

As though he read my mind, his moans became less restricted and more frequent. I thought back to the image of white goo dripping off my face, and it only made me ravenous. I lifted my head, and replaced my mouth with my hand.

"Do you hear my stomach rumbling?" I asked, disgruntled. Makoto shook his head. It looked like he didn't want to open his mouth for fear of what I might hear. "Hurry up!" I commanded.

Makoto understood. He laughed. "You're funny sometimes, Haru-chan"

I continued, faster, harder, whatever would work. I wanted him, more of this madness. I didn't care how gay my thoughts were anymore. I just wanted to have fun. Makoto gasped.

"Do you really want to hear about my dream?"  
I attempted to nodd, while multi tasking.  
"I-I ..." Makoto began "I dreamt that I had sex with you"  
I nearly gagged, and not for what was in my mouth. Honestly, what was I expecting he would say?

Makoto understood. "I know it sounds gross. It was a concept I struggled with for months, maybe even the whole year. But the more I researched, the more I thought it didn't sound too bad. I guess my curiosity got the better of me... with you"  
I almost stopped moving. I was so lost for words. My inspiration had been put on pause.

"W-what" I choked, replacing mouth with my hand again "was it like?"  
Makoto and I looked deep into each others eyes. Makoto looked like he knew something I didn't, something beautiful.

"I could show you, if you like" Makoto said slowly "With this"  
He lifted a finger. A single, intimidating finger. I gulped.

"Answer my question first"  
"I woke up with wet bedsheets' he chuckled "If that means anything"  
I hesitated. I guess sex from any gender was something I disliked thinking about, so I didn't wallow in it. This seemed more interesting.

"Will that help you... get off?" I said, phrasing my words carefully.

"Sue me" Makoto said.

"Fine" I crawled futher up Makoto, and kissed his forehead "What do I do?"  
We ended up in a strange position. I stood up on my knees, on my bed. Makoto sat down on the floor. From where he was, he could devour me and have access to my backend quite easily. The only thing I had to do was make sure I didn't topple forwards and hit my head. Well, it would crush the two of us. I held onto the bed frame to balance. "Oh god" I groaned, heat rising to my face. There was too much goodness, and not wanting it to end just made it worse. Over, and over, I squirmed and sweat dripped down my face. It was suddenly two thousand degrees. I didn't notice the goosebumps all over my legs. I wanted to cry.

"Makoto!" I bellowed, not knowing whether to hit or kiss him "I- I don't think... I'm going to last"  
I won't last until you get a chance to weild your finger. I can't. I won't. Despite my efforts to hold back, without warning, the warmth escalated into a splitting scream of fire.

"DAMN IT!" I yelled, frustrated with myself.  
I broke, and Makoto got a mouthful of the shards. I blushed. That bastard better not judge me. To my horror, and interest, Makoto swallowed. He burst out laughing.

"I'm good, huh?" he cackled. I scowled, and let myself fall backwards onto the bed, breathing heavily.

"In your dreams"


End file.
